Digimon Adventure 03: The New Digidestined
by DarkMastermind317
Summary: In times of need, fate has always chosen a group of children to become the digidestined, and save the Digital World. This time, fate has chosen digidestined not to save the Digital World, but to conquer it! Full summary inside, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Adventure 03: The New Digidestined  
**

**Summary: In times of need, fate has always selected a group of kids who will become the digidestined, and save the Digital World. This time however, it seems that fate has tasked the new digidestined not with saving the world, but conquering it! Eight new evil digidestined are wreaking havoc on the digital world, and its up to the old ones to stop them!**

**Notes: This story only features the characters from the first two digimon seasons. All the digidestined including the evil ones are teenagers and are in highschool. The last episodes of Adventure 02, when the Digidestined from all over the world banded together to stop Malo Mayotismon ended differently in this story. Instead, it was just the digidestined that stopped him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in any way shape or form  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Izzy Izumi had just gotten home from school. It was a long day, and Izzy was eager to log onto the internet and chat with his friends. Even though he had an unfair amount of homework to do, Izzy just wanted to go home, turn his computer home and chat with his friends the digidestined. They hadn't been to the Digital World since school started, but it was still fun to reminisce about the past.

When Izzy got to his apartment, after walking up the long flights of stairs, Izzy walked into his room and sat down at his computer desk, and started up his computer. Has his computer was rebooting, Izzy leaned back in his chair and remembered being in the Digital World. From the day they had first gotten there to when they had all beaten Malo Mayotismon.

Izzy was snapped out of his reverie when his computer finally booted. After typing in his password and logged onto his computer he found that he had new e-mail. After opening the e-mail, he found that it was a transmission from the Digital World. Excited, Izzy opened the transmission but his mood quickly changed.

"You have to get here has fast as you can! Primary Village is being destroyed by three evil digimon! You kids have to get here, and fast!", Gennai said.

That was all Gennai was able to get out before the transmission was cut short. Izzy replayed the transmission again, just to make sure he had understood clearly. After checking to see who it was sent to Izzy found that it had been sent to all the other digidestined as well. Before you could say digivovle Izzy was ought the door.

"_I need to find somebody who has a D-3 digivice, and fast!", _Izzy thought to himself has he ran out the door and out of his house.

The closest person with a D-3 that Izzy could think of was Davis, and Izzy raced in the direction of his apartment. He didn't even try to dodge the crowds of people that were in the streets. When he got to his apartment building, he was nearly out of breath, and didn't even bother knocking. He ran straight past his mother and into Davis's room.

"Davis I need your digivice right now!", Izzy said to him.

"Yeah I know, I just saw the transmission!", Davis said.

"Well don't just stand there open the gate! You're the one with a D-3", Izzy said.

Davis pulled out his digivice and opened the gate to the digital world. The familiar blue vortex appeared in front of me and Davis and we were sucked into the portal.

---- ---- ----

Jerome Johnson, stood on top of the hill top that overlooked the Primary Village. Jerome was a 16 year old, African-American digidestined but his purpose was anything but protecting the digital world. He wore baggy black jeans, black sneakers, a red T-shirt, and a black leather jacket, on his eyes he wore dark sunglasses. His had an athletic build, and had short black hair. He was very reckless and did things without thinking. He had a short fuse and liked his idea of fun was blowing things up. At his side stood his digimon, MiniPyromon.

MiniPyromon resembled a small black demon, minus the wings and a tail. It had red eyes and fanged teeth, along with small claws on its hands. Its main form of attack was shooting blasts of hell fire at its enemies, that not only burned the body, but burned the soul.

"Look at all the baby digimon", Jerome said in a cocky voice, "I'm gonna have fun blowin this place up".

"You mean, _we_, are gonna have fun", Mini Pyromon said.

"Don't forget about us", Nathan said.

Nathan Crawford was another American digidestined, and was easily the biggest in terms of size. He wore baggy blue jeans, a black T-shirt, black gloves, and spikey black hair. Nathan wasn't the smartest person around, but he was reliable and was handy when muscle was needed. He had a somewhat dark sense of humor, and laughed at others misfortune. His partner digimon, Draconomon, was wrapped around his neck.

Draconomon was a snake dragon digimon that resembled a blue serpent covered in armor plating with spikes on it, and small wings. It could fly, but not very high, and liked to use surprise attacks.

"So what's the plan Jerome?", Nathan asked.

"Plan?", Jerome replied, "who needs a plan when you can just go in and slaughter everything in sight? What do you think Victor?".

Jerome and Nathan turned around to face the third member of their team, and the most disturbing. Victor was a quiet guy, who was considered by most people to be emotionally dead. He had jet black hair that hung down to his shoulders, and icy blue orbs that he called eyes. He wore all black clothes, including a black hoody with the hood pulled up. His digimon, DemiDevimon was perched on his shoulder.

"I'd prefer a method that would be slower, and more painful, but our Master made _you_ the boss", Victor said with disdain towards Jerome.

That voice was another thing that unnerved people around him. It was cold, and emotionless, just like his facial expression.

"Alright that's good enough for me", Jerome said with a sadistic grin on his face, "I think its time that we gave this Village a wakeup call".

Jerome held his digivice in his hand. It was a black D4 digivice, and highly resembled a cell phone. It had all the basic functions of a D3 digivice, except it had an added communicator and camera. The communicator could also be used to communicate with a digimon that was far away.

"I like that idea", Nathan said grinning.

The Draconomon around his neck flew into the hair and hovered in front of his head.

"Then what are we waiting for?", Draconomon said.

"Don't forget the real reason why we're here. To get the attention of the Digidestined", Victor's DemiDevimon said.

"And we will DemiDevimon", MiniPyromon said, "we just wanna have 'fun', with them for awhile".

"Enough chit chat. MiniPyromon digivolve now!", Jerome said.

Jerome's digivice started to glow as MiniPYromon digivolved into Pyromon! Pyromon was a much larger version of MiniPyromon. He had red armor on its chest, fore arms, and claws, which had grown considerably longer. It's head was protected by a helmet. Its red eyes now glowed and its fangs were even longer.

"Draconomon digivolve to Airdramon!"

"DemiDevimon digivolve to Musyamon!"

Jerome, Nathan, and Victor all stood staring at their digimon's champion forms. Jerome ran over to the edge of the hill and looked down at Primary Village.

"Alright! Let's do this people!", Jerome said excitedly, "ATTACK!"

---- ---- ----

By the time Davis and Izzy got to the Digital World, the Primary Village was under attack by three Champion level digimon.

"Oh no, they're destroying the Village!", Izzy said in horror at what he saw.

"We have to stop them! Where are our digimon?", Davis asked.

"We're right here Davis!", V-mon said from under a rock.

"They were to strong for us so we had to hide and wait for you", Tentamon said.

It was then that the three evil digimon noticed the two Digidestined. Airdramon hovered high in the sky looking down at them.

"Looks like our guests have arrived!", it said.

"Let's give them a warm welcome!", Pyromon said.

"Remember why we brought him here", Jerome said over the digi-communicator.

"Sure thing Jerome", Pyromon said from the ground.

Meanwhile Davis and Tai had used their digivolve to help Tentamon and V-mon to digivolve into Kabuterimon and XV-mon.

"You guys have a lot to answer for attacking all these baby digimon like that!", Davis yelled at them.

"Don't worry kid not all of them were babies", Pyromon said with a sadistic grin, "we all had fun with that Elecmon. He put up a good fight but in the end he didn't make it".

"You'll pay for this!", Izzy said, "get 'em Kabuterimon!".

"Electro Shocker!"

"X Laser!"

The attacks hit Pyromon who was unable to dodge them, but Musyamon and Airdramon were still able to attack.

"God Tornado!",

"Ninja Blade!"

A tornado made of flame shot from Airdramon's mouth at XV-mon. The blast landed directly in front of it and the resulting explosion knocked him backwards. The blade of Musyamons sword became surrounded by blue flame and Musyamon slashed at Kabuterimon with the blade. Kabuterimon barely missed the attack but still felt the heat.

"My turn!", Pyromon said, "Darkness Flame!"

Twin streams of hell fire shot from Pyromons clawed hands, and narrowly missed Kabuterimon and XV-mon.

"Beetle Horn!"

Kabuterimon lunged at Pyromon, attempting to impale him with its horn, Pyromon had other plans. Pyromon blocked Kabuterimon's horn and was grappling with the insect digimon.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Davis were watching the fight from a safe distance. It was then that Izzy noticed something on his digivice.

"Davis look at your digivice", he said.

"What about it?", Davis asked looking down at it.

On the screen, the digivice showed that it had detected three other digivices in the area.

"But nobody's there", Izzy said.

"Now that you think about it, we're the only ones in the digital world", Davis said, "you'd think the others would be here by now".

"But they're not! So you're stuck here with us!", Airdramon said from the sky above Davis and Izzy, "God Tornado!"

The flaming tornado hit the ground right between where Davis and Izzy were standing, effectively separating them from each other. Before anyone could stop him Musyamon snuck up behind Izzy and grabbed him.

"I have him. Let's get out of here", Musyamon said.

"You aren't going anywhere!", Kabuterimon yelled, "Electro Shocker!"

Before Kabuterimon could launch the attack however, Musyamon held Izzy up like he was a shield, and grinned evily.

"You wouldn't hurt your _friend_ would you Kabuterimon?", Musyamon said chuckling.

Kabuterimon reluctantly backed down, as did XV-mon. The three evil digimon all stopped attacking.

"We have what we wanted! We don't need this one anymore", Pyromon said.

"We won't let you take him!", XV-mon said, "Let's get 'em Kabuterimon!"

Before they could do anything however, a gate opened up behind Davis, and started to suck him through it. Jerome watched through his binoculars has the digidestined and his digimon were sucked through the gate. Leaving Izzy and Kabuterimon all alone.

"Darkness Flame!", Pyromon yelled has he attacked Kabuterimon.

The attack hit Kabuterimon burning his body and soul simultaneously. Before Kabuterimon could do anything else, Pyromon launched another attack.

"Dark Flame Slash!", he yelled has his claws glowed red from the heat, and it slashed at Kabuterimon.

Through his binoculars, Jerome could see the Kabuterimon get finished off with one final attack from Airdramon, before it de-digivolved back into Tentomon, and passed out exhausted.

"Come on guys", Jerome said, "let's go say high to our new friend".

Jerome started to walk down the hill, and Victor followed him. Nathan was already down there. During the battle he had snuck around behind Davis and opened the gate with his digivice. Izzy squirmed in Musyamon's arms, trying to get free but it was no use, he was no a prisoner. When he saw the three humans walking towards, him, he stopped moving in surprise.

"Humans? What are you doing here?", Izzy said in surprise.

"Look around you", Jerome said motioning to the now destroyed Primary Village, "and see for yourself".

"You mean you did this?", Izzy said horrified.

"You could say that", Jerome said, "I'd love to talk to you but we've got places to be. Musyamon".

Musyamon hit Izzy in the back of the head, knocking him unconcious and making Nathan laugh. Jerome looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"How is that funny?", he asked him.

"Look at him man", Nathan said laughing, "he just got hit in the head and I thought it was funny".

Jerome shook his head in annoyance. _"Why is it that everytime someone gets hurt he laughs about it?",_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Pyromon had turned back into Mini-Pyromon and Airdramon had landed next to them, and they all piled on to him. Musyamon digivolved back into Demi Devimon.

"You know Jerome you could lose weight", Airdramon said in an annoyed tone.

"Aww stop complaining and fly you big lizard", Jerome said.

"Jerk", Airdramon muttered under his breath has he took off into the sky.

---- ---- ----

Meanwhile in another part of the Digital World, Joe, Sora, and Cody all landed in the Digital World. And they were in the massive dessert.

"What's the emergency?", Cody asked.

"I don't know", Sora said, "but I know that the rest of us aren't here".

"You're right. That message we got went to all the digidestined, but we're the only three here", Joe said looking around the dessert, "and there's no digimon in sight, including ours".

"Well we didn't get that distress from nowhere", Cody said, "whoever needs help has to be around here somewhere".

"I say we go look for them", Sora said, "somebody needs our help out there".

"I don't know you guys. I mean, we don't even have our digimon how are we supposed to help?", Joe said.

Little did they know, they were being watched by Skull Scorpionmon. _"The digidestined! And they don't have their digimon with them. I'm gonna get a big promotion for this",_ Skull Scorpionmon thought to himself.

"My names Scorpiomon and they call me the Dessert Assassin. I sneak up on my enemies and poison them without them feeling a thing"

"_I think I'll follow them around in the dessert for awhile and have some fun with them",_ Skull Scorpionmon thought to himself, _"then I'll kill them and get a big reward! Like my own island!"._

Has the Digidestined walked through the dessert, Scorpiomon followed them while digging underneath the sand, stalking them. The digidestined didn't seem at all aware of the danger they were presently in.

"How long have we been walking?", Sora asked.

"About twenty minutes", Cody answered.

"It feels like we've been walking for hours", Joe said, "I wish Gomamon was here".

"And I wish Biyomon was here", Sora said.

"Hey why did you kick me?", Cody yelled suddenly.

"What are you talking about?", Joe asked.

"Someone just kicked me", Cody said.

Underneath the sand, Skull Scorpionmon silently laughed to himself. _"Who kicked me? Not me",_ Skull Scorpionmon thought to himself.

Above ground, Joe was suddenly knocked to the ground by some unseen force. Cody and Sora looked around for anything that might have caused Joe's fall, and found nothing.

"What was that? Whoa!", Sora was suddenly pulled into the sand up to her waist.

"There's something under the ground!", Cody said.

"Oh no! There's nowhere to hide!", Joe said.

"_No there isn't my little playtoys. It's just you and me", _Skull Scorpionmon thought to himself, _"let's see how they react to this"._ From beneath the ground, Scorpiomon stuck the tip of his tail up through the ground, giving the impression of a shark in the sand.

"What is that?", Cody asked.

"I don't know but it's heading straight towards Sora!", Joe replied.

"Well don't just stand there help me!", Sora yelled.

Scorpiomons tail suddenly charged towards Sora, who was helpless to get out of the way.

"Come on Cody! We have to help Sora", Joe said running for her and grabbed her arm, "grab her other arm Cody".

Cory grabbed her other arm and pulled has hard as he could. Sora didn't budge. And Skull Scorpionmons tail was getting closer and closer.

"Pull harder Cody!", Joe said.

"I'm trying!"

As soon as the tail was within striking range it disappeared back under the sand, leaving the three digidestined very relieved, but still disturbed by the events.

"What was that thing?", Cody asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should put some distance between it and us", Joe said.

The three digidestined took off running in the same direction, hoping that whatever it was beneath the sand, they didn't meet it again**  
**

* * *

**So here's chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think of it. If you're wondering about the digimon used in this story, you can find out about all of them at wiki.dats.us, except for Draconomon and Pyromon who are original characters. That's all I have to say for now. Peace out y'all**

**Dark Mastermind**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. I would have posted this sooner but for some reason the site wouldn't let me. Anyway, this is the second chapter of my story, so enjoy it and please review when you're done.**

**Dark Mastermind  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

When Davis woke up he was no longer in the Digital World, he was in the real world. And he had a huge headache. Upon realizing that he was lying on the floor in his bedroom, Davis jumped up and looked around, confused. _"How did I get back?",_ he thought to himself. And then another thing occurred to him, _"Izzy! Where'd he go!",_ Davis thought frantically.

"Davis you finally woke up!", Demi V-mon said.

"Demi V-mon how did you get here?", Davis asked surprised.

"When the gate back to the real world was opened and sucked you through it, I went with you", V-mon explained.

"But I don't remember a gate opening, who did it?", Davis asked.

"I don't know I didn't see. All I remember is……………………"

_Flashback_

"_God Tornado!", Airdramon roared._

_The flaming tornado hit the ground right between where Davis and Izzy were standing, effectively separating them from each other. Before anyone could stop him Musyamon snuck up behind Izzy and grabbed him._

"_I have him. Let's get out of here", Musyamon said._

"_You aren't going anywhere!", Kabuterimon yelled, "Electro Shocker!"_

_Before Kabuterimon could launch the attack however, Musyamon held Izzy up like he was a shield, and grinned evily._

"_You wouldn't hurt your friend would you Kabuterimon?", Musyamon said chuckling._

_Kabuterimon reluctantly backed down, as did XV-mon. The three evil digimon all stopped attacking. _

"_We have what we wanted! We don't need this one anymore", Pyromon said._

"_We won't let you take him!", XV-mon said, "Let's get 'em Kabuterimon!"_

_Before they could do anything however, a gate opened up behind Davis, and started to suck him through it……_

_End Flashback_

"Izzy and Tentamon!", the both exclaimed at the same time.

"What happened to them?", Demi V-mon said.

"I don't know Demi V-mon. We need to get everyone together and figure this out", Davis said.

Davis picked up the phone and his bedroom and frantically dialed Tai's number. After a few rings nobody picked up so he put the phone down and tried another number, and got the same thing. After he tried calling all the digidestined, and got no answer, he slammed the phone down in frustration.

"Why isn't anybody answering!", Davis yelled.

"Maybe somethings wrong", Demi V-mon said.

"I don't know. I'll try logging onto the internet and see if anybody is online", Davis said.

When Davis logged onto the internet, a message popped up onto his computer screen that read, 'you have mail'. Davis quickly went to check his e-mail, and found two new e-mails. The first one was from Yolei, and it was short and simple.

_Davis come to the park has soon as you can_

"Come on V-mon!", Davis said, "we have to get to the park!"

---- ---- ----

At the park, Yolei, T.K., Kari, Tai, Matt, and Ken where all waiting for Izzy and Davis to get there. They were also waiting for Cody, Sora, and Joe. They had all gotten the transmissions that Gennai had sent them, but they hadn't been able to get into the Digital World. They had all decided to meet at the park and try and figure out why Gennai had sent the transmission and how to get to the Digital World.

"Where's Davis?", T.K. said, "we've been here for over twenty minutes".

"He's probably on his way right now", Ken said, "he probably has a good reason for being late".

"Knowing Davis, he's just late", Yolei said.

"Yeah, and the others usually are never late", Kari said.

Cody, Sora, and Joe, hadn't been with them when Gennai had sent the transmission, and neither had Izzy and Davis. The fact that none of them were here right now, when they had all been waiting at the park for twenty minutes, made them all worried. When Davis finally showed up with Demi V-mon in tow, they were all a little relieved.

"Hey, you finally made it", Yolei said, "we were beginning to worry"

"Hey at least I got here", Davis said sitting down on a park bench.

"You look worn out. What's the matter?", T.K. asked.

"I just got back from Digi World, and it wasn't pretty", Davis said.

The other digidestined all had shocked expressions on their faces, which Davis didn't understand. He had assumed that they just hadn't gotten Gennai's message.

"Well you seem surprised all of a sudden", Demi V-mon said.

"We tried to get to the Digital World, but none of us could open a gate", Tai explained.

That surprised Davis. He and Izzy had both been able to go to the Digital World. And when they had gotten their, Primary Village, or what was left of it, was being destroyed.

"How did you and Izzy open the gate Davis?", Kari asked.

"That's just it, I don't know", Davis said, "after I got that transmission from Gennai, the first thing I did was try and open a gate but it wouldn't work. Then Izzy came over and when I opened the gate for him it just suddenly worked".

The other digidestined seemed puzzled at this. Davis and Izzy had obviously been able to open the gate and go to the Digital World, but only Davis had come back.

"Davis, what happened to Izzy?", Matt asked him.

"Well its like this. After we got to the Digital World and found our digimon waiting for us in Primary Village, we found it being destroyed by three evil digimon!", Davis answered.

"What? Who would do such a thing?", Yolei asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that during the fight our digivices detected three others", Davis recalled.

"It was probably just Cody and them", T.K. said.

"I don't think so", Kari said shaking her head, "if it was them they wouldn't have just stood by and let all those baby digimon get wiped out".

"Kari's right", Tai said, "but if it wasn't them then whose digivice's were they?".

"Well they have to belong to digidestined", Yolei said, "but……"

Yolei's voice trailed off as the possibility suddenly occurred to her, and at the same time everyone else.

"You don't think", Tai said.

"That's just not possible", Yolei said.

"Hey it could be", Ken said, "remember how I was when I first went to the Digital World? I didn't know what I was doing because I was under the control of the dark spores remember?"

"How could we forget?", Davis replied.

"But one thing I don't get is that if you're here then where's Izzy and the rest of them?", Matt asked Davis.

Davis lowered his head and a guilty expression came over his face.

"Well, we didn't see the others but Izzy……", Davis trailed off but eventually worked up the courage to say it, "they took Izzy"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as the reality of Davis words sunk in. Izzy, their friend, and the person they all went to when they had a problem, was gone.

"So", Yolei said finally breaking the silence, "Izzy was taken by three evil digimon, and maybe even some evil digidestined, and Sora, Joe, and Cody are where exactly?".

Davis just shook his head and said, "I don't know".

---- ---- ---- ----

Jerome rode on the back of Airdramon with Nathan and Victor. Demi-Pyromon, Demi Devimon and Draconomon were with them. Jerome was busy talking to their master on his digivice's video screen.

"Yeah boss we got the computer nerd and we're on our way now", Jerome said.

"Excellent, you serve me well. And what about our spy?", his Master asked.

"He's on his way to Japan right now, but it's gonna take awhile", Jerome answered.

"Good. I am sending Chris to meet Becky at these coordinates. Jerome, I want you to meet them there. Victor is to come here", the Master said.

Another feature of the D4, GPS built into it. The coordinates were downloaded to the digivice and an arrow appeared on the screen pointing in the general direction.

"Why do you need them to meet Master?", Nathan asked.

"Our little trick with the gate didn't work as well as we'd hoped. Apparently three of the digidestined were able to get through", the Master answered.

"So is our next job to take them out?", Nathan asked.

"No. Nathan, your next assignment is to bring the digidestined to me. Victor will be accompanying you", the Master replied, "Jerome, Chris, and Becky are to……keep them busy for the time being"

"Alright boss I'm on my way", Jerome said.

"Good. I do not want them destroyed right away, I merely wish for them to be occupied for the time being. Make sure they do not leave your sight", the Master said, saying the last part of that sentence in a low, cold voice before ending their conversation.

Their Master was a very powerful evil digimon. Shortly after all eight of them had come to the Digital World a little over a year ago, he had found them and recruited them into his army. Now, that army was almost ready to strike and make its presence known to the Digital World. Primary Village was just the beginning, it wouldn't be long before File Island was overrun, and then Server would fall, and then the continent called Router.

"_And no one can stop us",_ Jerome thought to himself,_ "except maybe the 'good', digidestined"._

"Alright Airdramon you're only a couple of miles away from the place where I'm supposed to meet, so just drop me off when you get there", Jerome said to him.

"Yeah whatever", Airdramon said, intentionally sounding disrespectful to Jerome.

From the moment all eight of them had come to the Digital World and met their digimon, Jerome had assumed the role of leader. Although him and Amy fought constantly over this, when their Master had found them he had made Jerome their leader, much to the dismay of Amy and everybody else. It wasn't that he was a bad leader, he was just way to over confident, headstrong, reckless, and mainly he was a jerk to everyone.

"Well we have this one, and then there's the three who somehow made it thought the gate. That means there's only eight of them left", Nathan said looking at Izzy's still unconcious form.

"If they're all as easy to beat as this guy was then I'm gonna be disappointed", Jerome said, "a challenge would have been nice".

"Yeah I know what you mean", Nathan said, "now, get all of the digidestined versus the eight of us, and that'll be a fight".

"Now you're talkin'", Jerome said.

Victor just watched the two talk. He absolutely could not stand Jerome, or Nathan, and Chris for that matter as well. _"Those three have got to be the most reckless people I know",_ Victor thought to himself, _"always trying to get high off of adrenaline. Master should have never put Jerome in charge"._ He knew his other teammates felt the same way about them. Of course, the way _he_ was thought of wasn't in very high regard either. Sociopath, emotionally dead, disturbed, all words used to describe him. But Victor didn't care.

"I wonder which digidestined I get to fight now", Mini Pyromon said, "I don't care, as long as I get to burn something I'm good".

"Always thinking about blowing something up. Eventually that recklessness of yours will get you into big trouble", Demi Devimon said to Mini Pyromon.

Victor's Demi Devimon was almost the same way as Victor himself was. Cold, calculating, and manipulative were all traits that the both of them shared, and it disturbed everyone, though none of them showed it.

"Aww stop bein' a spoilsport you dumb bowling ball", Mini Pyromon retorted.

Demi Devimon resisted the urge to tackle the other digimon and throw him off of Airdramon. Even though he despised the careless nature he, Airdramon, and Chris's Hagurumon acted, they were still a team and needed to cooperate. _"They'll get what's coming to them eventually",_ Demi Devimon thought to himself.

"Hey Victor, you ever think about talking once and a while?", Jerome asked him.

"Not if it means wasting my time with someone like _you_", Victor said to him.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?", Nathan said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Don't bother with him Nathan. Just let him go back to his psychosis", Jerome said.

Glancing down at his digivice, Jerome noticed that they were almost to the place where he was supposed to meet Becky and Chris. He looked down and found that they were over a massive dessert. _"Sheesh, this is gonna be a fun day",_ he thought to himself.

"Yo flyboy", Jerome said to Airdramon, "we're almost right on top of those coordinates so you can just drop me off anytime".

"No problem Jerome", Airdramon said.

Before Jerome or Mini Pyromon could react, Airdramon bucked and threw the two off of him. Jerome and Mini Pyromon screamed as they fell to the ground. _"That'll teach him not to be a jerk to everyone",_ Airdramon thought to himself.

"Hey you can't do that to me! I can't fuckin'f fly!", Jerome yelled as he fell.

"Drink a redbull! It'll give you wings like me!", Airdramon said laughing as he flew away.

---- ---- ----

Becky Williams and Chris Bates waited on top of a sand dune for their team leader, Jerome.

Becky had brown hair and green eyes. Becky was materialistic, arrogant, bossy, and somewhat mean on occasions. She wore a navy blue tanktop, black jeans, and a blue jacket. She was partnered with a Ravenmon.

Chris, along with Nathan could be considered the muscle of the team. Like Nathan, he had a large build and black hair that was in a buzz cut. He wore camouflage pants and black boots, he had on a black wife beater and a camouflage jacket. Chris enjoyed a good fight and was always ready for one. The fact that all the men in his family were soldiers, probably accounted for his run and gun personality. He was partnered with a Hagurumon.

"Jerome for once in your life can't you be on time for something?", Becky said to no one in particular.

"Jerome being on time would be a sign of the apocalypse", Chris muttered to himself.

"Look", Ravenmon said pointing up in the sky, "there goes Airdramon!".

Ravenmon resembled a Raven that stood on both legs and had wings on its back and small arms that ended in three small but sharp claws. She didn't have any long range attacks but those claws of hers were deadly.

"He's probably going to the Castle", Becky said, "if I had known Jerome was going to be this late I would've brought something to do".

"Yeah like something to eat", Hagurumon said.

Suddenly the sounds of screaming filled the air and they all looked up in the sky. All four of them almost burst into laughter at the sight they saw. Jerome and Mini Pyromon falling from the sky! Had it been anybody else on the team, except maybe Victor, they would've done something about it, but Jerome was basically an asshole to everyone.

"It's Jerome and Demi-Pyromon!", Becky said somewhat surprised.

"Airdramon must've dropped them off. Literally!", Ravenmon said.

"He probably deserved it", Chris said smirking, "let's let him fall"

They all watched as Jerome fell from the sky and landed in a sand dune. They all ran towards the spot where he fell. Even from a distance they could hear him swearing in anger.

"He seems all right to me", Becky said.

"Yeah, me to", Chris said.

By the time they got to Jerome, he and Mini Pyromon had dug themselves out of the sand and were both furious.

"The next time I see that jerk I'm gonna wrap that Draconomon around his neck and have him wear it like a necktie!", Jerome said angrily.

"Calm down", Becky said, "stop whining and tell us why we're here".

"Calm down? We were just thrown off a flying snake for crying out loud!", Mini Pyromon yelled at her.

Chris and Hagurumon just watched the exchange fighting back the urge to explode with laughter. When Jerome finally calmed, down, he pulled out his binoculars and stood on top of the sand dune.

"Some of the other digidestined made it threw the gate, but I guess they wound up here instead of Primary Village", he said still angry, "Erin tracked the signals from their digivices here. So all we have to do is search this dessert and……………Hey! I found them!".

---- ---- ----

SkullScorpionmon was still stalking the digidestined, playing pranks on them here and there, just to see them squirm. It was fun to see the scared expressions on the humans faces. _"I'll wait till their so scared that they can't even think straight, and then I'll reveal myself",_ he thought to himself.

---- ---- ----

"Here's the plan", Jerome said to Chris and Becky, "Hagurumon, you're gonna digivolve and shoot at those kids from as far away as you can get. Ravenmon you're gonna fly Pyromon over to where the are and unleash all hell on 'em!".

"Got it", they all said in unison.

All three of their digivices started to glow as their digimon digivolved into their champion forms.

"Mini-Pyromon digivolve to Pyromon!"

"Hagurumon digivolve to Dark Tankmon!"

"Ravenmon digivolve to Cuervomon!"

Cuervomon is the champion form of Ravenmon. She resembled a giant bird woman with black feathers. It had a white breastplate with spikes on its shoulders and a helmet, and over its hands it had three long, sharp steel claws.

Chris's Tankmon was different from your normal Tankmon. Rather than the typical olive green that was seen on most Tankmon, this one was pitch black, and rather than the Data type, it was virus.

"Alright you know what to do! Get those kids!", Jerome ordered.

Cuervomon picked up Pyromon and flew towards the digidestined. Tankmon stayed on the sand dune with the humans and aimed his huge cannon like nose down at them.

"Alright big guy, when I say shoot you shoot", Chris said jumping on top of him and pulling out his own pair of binoculars.

"Got it", Dark Tankmon said.

---- ---- ----

Meanwhile, Joe, Cody, and Sora were still walking in the dessert, being vary wary of the mysterious thing that was attacking them from under the ground. Cody looked up at the sky just in time to see a huge birdman digimon in the sky heading straight towards them.

"Hey look at that!", Cody said pointing.

"It's heading straight for us!", Joe said.

"Let's get out of here before it attacks us", Sora said.

"Wait. We don't know if it's here to help us or not. It might be a friendly digimon", Cody said.

It was then that they noticed that the huge digimon was carrying another digimon that they didn't recognize. The second digimon looked like a black demon wearing red armor with three long claws on each hand. The two digimon landed in front of them, and suddenly Cody didn't feel so good about them.

"You three wouldn't happen to be the digidestined would you?", the demon looking one said.

"Yes we are", Cody answered.

"How did you know?", Joe asked.

The response that Joe received was for Pyromon to raise his clawed hands with a sadistic evil grin on its face.

"Darkness Flame!", Pyromon yelled as twin blasts of hell fire shot from its hands.

"Raven's Claw!", Cuervomon yelled.

Cuervomon's attack was to extend the claws on its hands and slash at the three digidestined. They all jumped out of the way at the and the attacks missed them. Cuervomon jumped into the air and started to attack from the sky.

"Run!", Sora said.

"My plan exactly!", Joe said turning the other way.

They didn't get three feet before a missile hit the ground in front of them. The explosion created a huge dust cloud that the digidestined became trapped in. After the smoke cleared, they digidestined found that the explosion had created a crater, and Skull Scorpionmon was in it!

"Oh no! He must've been the one who was following us in the dessert!", Cody said.

"You're right I was following you, and now you shall all die!", Skull Scorpionmon yelled.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!", a familiar voice said.

The three digidestined whirled around and looked behind Pyromon and Cuervomon to see their salvation.

"Gomamon!", Joe yelled, "boy am I glad to see you!"

"And Biyomon and Amaradillomon are with them!", Sora said excitedly.

"You three have to digivolve and fast!", Cody said.

"We're already on it!", Biyomon said.

The three rookie level digimon stood defensively in front of their human partners, facing off against Cuervomon, Pyromon, and Skull Scorpionmon. From a sand dune a good distance away, Dark Tankmon, Chris, Becky, and Jerome watched.

"Damn", Jerome said with a grin on his face, "this is gonna be one hell of a fight!**  
**

* * *

**This is chapter two. Thanks to all the many people who reviewed the last chapter, they were really supportive! That is, if more than one person had actually reviewed. Anyway, maybe you can get it right this time. Press the little button at the bottom of this page that says submit review, and then critique my story. **

**Dark Mastermind**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V See the button? Press it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
**

* * *

Brian Kendall walked through Japan aimlessly. He was an American, but he was by no means in Japan for a vacation. He was here looking for specific people. 

He was slim, but not enough to be considered skinny. He had sandy brown hair that was unkempt and hung in his eyes. He wore tan cargo pants, a white shirt and a brown jacket. Brian out of all of his teammates was the least honest. He was manipulative and could usually talk people into getting what he wanted from them. His partner digimon was a Gotsumon, that he had in his backpack.

"Man, I wish I understood Japanese", Brian muttered through himself, "it would make finding these people a whole lot easier".

"Just use your digivice to find them", Gotsumon said.

"What do you think I've been doing since we left the airport?", Brian retorted.

Brian had his digivice in his hand and had been constantly searching for the digidestined digivices in the city, with little luck. Since arriving in Japan from the Digital World, he had gotten lost numerous times, mainly due to the fact that everyone spoke Japanese, and everything was written in Japanese._"Maybe I should call it a day and find a place to sleep for the night",_ Brian thought to himself, _"some place where the people speak my language"._

It was then that several red blips appeared on his digivice. _"Never mind",_ he thought to himself.

"I found them!", Brian said, "and it looks like they're all together"

"Today must be your lucky day", Gotsumon said.

Brian took off down the street towards the other digivices and he came to a park. There were a group of kids there that were apparently having some sort of meeting. Brian hid behind a bush and watched them from there, _"That's gotta be them",_ Brian thought to himself, _"now all I have to do is wait for the right moment, and then I'll introduce myself"._

The digidestined appeared to be done with whatever meeting they were having and were beginning to leave the park, so Brian decided to make his move. After making sure Gotsumon was hidden away in his backpack, Brian stepped out from behind the bush and approached the Digidestined.

"Um, excuse me. Do any of you happen to speak English?", he asked hoping that they did.

"_This is gonna suck real bad if none of them know any english",_ he thought to himself.

"Yes, we all do", a slender, and cute looking brunette said.

"Thank God! I'm on vacation from America and I've gotten lost. Do you think you could help me?", Brian asked her.

"Sure, what do you need help with?", she replied.

Except for her accent, and occasional mispronunciation of a few words, the girl spoke perfect english.

"I'm looking for an address", Brian said, "I have it written down here"

Brian handed the girl a piece of paper with an address written on it. After studying the address for awhile she looked back up at him.

"Yeah I know where that is. That's the apartment building that we live in. We're on our way there so your welcome to come along so we can show you where it is", the girl said to him.

"Thanks", Brian said smiling at her.

"Wait, who you know that lives in our apartment?", a boy asked her.

Brian looked at him. He very much looked like the brunette but taller, older, and with lots more hair. _"Probably the protective older brother",_ Brian thought to himself. Also, he didn't speak english as well as the girl who was obviously his sister did. His accent was much heavier, and his speech was more broken and not has fluent.

"I don't know anybody there. I was told a family who lived there was renting out an apartment", Brian said casually.

They all appeared to believe his act, and that relieved Brian. The hard part would be earning their trust and learning their secrets.

"Oh. I know who you talking about", the boy said to Brian, "In that case we'll show you the way. These are my friends T.K., Ken, Matt, Yolei, and that's my little sister Kari, and my name's Tai".

Brian noticed the emphasis that Tai put on the word sister, and the way his eyes glared at him. _"You know, protective might not be the right word. Overprotective would be much better for him",_ Brian said.

"Nice to meet all of you. My name's Brian", Brian said to them.

The group all started to walk in the direction of Kari's apartment, and started to get to know their new friend.

"So you're from America right? Our friend Mimi lives in New York do you know her?", Matt asked.

Brian shook his head no, "No, New York's on the East coast and I live in Indiana, which is in the Midwest", Brian answered.

"Oh", Matt replied a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Brian looked in his eyes and saw distrust in them. He saw the same thing in Ken and Tai as well. _"It's gonna take some convincing to get them all to trust me",_ Brian said, _"but I can do that". _The other digidestined appeared to like him so far, particularly Kari.

"You know, for kids who've never been outside Japan you sure speak good english", Brian remarked.

"Yeah, we have to learn it in school", Matt replied.

"Oh. Back in America they make us take a foreign language but you're the first people I've met who've actually learned something from it", Brian said jokingly.

"Except for Davis and Tai", Yolei said, "during class they just slack off while everyone else is learning something. That's why they aren't as smart as me", she said giggling.

"Hey!", Tai yelled at her.

"What you talking 'bout!", Davis yelled in broken english.

"See what I mean?", Yolei said trying badly to suppress her laughter.

As Yolei rambled on about something or other, Brian started to try and talk to Ken. He was being quiet, and that was probably due to his distrust of Brian.

"She seems talkative", Brian said to Ken trying to start a conversation with him.

"You have no idea", Ken replied shaking his head.

"You haven't met Mimi. If she wasn't in New York right now all you'd be able to hear would be her voice", Matt said.

"In that case I'm glad she's in New York", Brian said.

"Sometimes so are we", T.K. said.

Brian noticed the way that T.K. walked close to Kari. It was protective yet friendly at the same time. _"How cute, a young couple",_ Brian thought to himself, _"yet they look like a couple that are at least pretending to be 'just friends'. There's something to tell the master"._

Brian had always been good at reading people, and combined with his incredible acting ability, made him very skillful at deceiving people. This was the reason he had few friends.

"So what is there to do around here?", Brian asked.

"Lot's of things", Ken said, "I can give you the names of several tour companies if you like"

"Thanks but I prefer to explore on my own", Brian said.

"_Not to mention I would never afford any of them",_ he thought to himself.

"That be hard if you no speak Japanese", Tai said in his broken english.

"I think I can find my way around", Brian said.

---- ---- ----

Master's Castle was the type of place that nightmares were born from, and it gave Nathan the creeps, and he'd been going there for over a year now. Just being in the Dark Area made Nathan feel afraid. It was on an island in the middle of the dark ocean, and it was a huge fortress. The water was guarded by two many Dark Seadramon and Black Mega Seadramon to count. In the air, there were the same number of Devidramon, Karatenmon and Sabirdramon patrolling the skies.

Airdramon landed on the top of the castle and de-digivolved back into Draconomon. Nathan and Victor were soon greeted by three Dark Bladedramon met them. Nathan motioned to the still unconscious Izzy.

Dark Bladedramon were ultimate level digimon that resembled dark knights, when in fact, they were demonic in nature. They all wore jet-black armor and had shields and swords as their main weapons.

"Take this guy to the dungeon", Nathan said.

The Dark Bladedramon picked up Izzy and did as they were told, and Nathan chuckled to himself. He liked being able to boss people around.

"Come on. Master will be waiting for our report", Victor said, walking down the stairs as Demi Devimon perched himself on his shoulder.

"Man, that guy gives me the creeps", Draconomon said wrapping itself around Nathan's shoulders.

"Yeah, you and me both", Nathan replied.

Nathan followed Victor down the stairs that led down into the castle. It's corridors were guarded by all sorts of digimon, but mainly Dark Bladedramon, Boltmon, and some Phantomon.

Finally after what seemed like hours Nathan made it to the throne room. Amy and Erin were already there waiting.

Out of all of his teammates, Nathan had known Erin the longest, and she was one of his closest friends. She had short red hair, and green eyes to go with them. She wore a blue tanktop and jeans, and a white jacket. Erin was very blunt and to the point, and was also rude to most people. She was very efficient and was excellent to have around when it came to machines and computers. Her partner digimon was a Dark Betamon.

Amy, or Amiko if you called her by her full name, was a Japanese American, and was also the youngest out of the Dark Ones, being 14 while everyone else was 16, except for Brian who was 15. She had jet black hair with red highlights. Amy had a fiery personality. Out of all three girls on the team, she was the boss, and she also had a dominating personality over everyone else she encountered. She wasn't the type of girl you wanted to make angry. She wore a black tanktop and cargo pants, and a black hoody. Her fingernails were dyed black and she wore black lipstick and masquera. Her partner digimon was a Black Gatomon.

In the middle of the throne room, their lord and master sat. He was a very powerful digimon and all who heard his name cringed in fear. Nathan knelt down in front of him.

"My Lord, I brought the digidestined to you as you asked", Nathan said.

"Excellent. Arise".

Nathan stood up and looked at the digimon that he called Master. In this form, his Master wore a black cloak and hood that covered his entire body, but that didn't stop him from being an imposing figure. His immense dark power could be felt throughout the entire room, and the entire Dark Area.

"Did you have any trouble in getting the digidestined?", the Master asked.

"No Master", Victor said, "getting him was a simple task".

"Amiko, go and meet our guest when he awakens. In the meantime Erin, have you discovered what went wrong with our device?", he asked her.

"No. The Datamon and I are still trying to figure it out what happened.", she replied.

"It better be fixed before our deadline. I trust I won't have to motivate you to work faster?", the Master digimon said more of a demand than a question.

"Hey, its pretty complicated, and needs to be fully tested before it's used widely", was Erin's reply.

"Of course", the Master said a hint of displeasure in his voice.

Suddenly in front of the Master's throne a holographic image of Brian appeared from the real world. Brian was basically the teams infiltrator, due to his ability to lie efficiently. Nathan like him, but he never trusted him with anything and because of this didn't talk to him much.

"Brian, have you made contact with the digidestined?", he asked.

"Yes I have Master", he said.

"Good. I want you to report to me daily on their activities", the Master said.

"Yes Master", Brian answered.

"Now, leave me, except for you Nathan", the Master said.

"Me?", he asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes, I have something I require you to do……"

---- ---- ----

Nathan rode threw the night sky riding ontop of Airdramon. His Master had sent him on another assignment. This assignment took him to Fortress City. Fortress City, if Nathan had his history right, had been created from the corrupted computer data of Fort Bragg. It was simply a massive military installation in the Digital World, that his Master used to control the massive continent known as Router. The digimon in charge of it was a Darkdramon. Aside from that, it was guarded by a large number of cyborg and machine type digimon. Airdramon landed ontop of the fortress and was met by the mon himself, Darkdramon.

"We've been waiting for you", Darkdramon said to Nathan.

"Yeah so what do you want me here for?", Nathan asked ignoring Darkdramon's first remark.

"Master didn't tell you why you're here?", Darkdramon asked somewhat surprised. If Darkdramon had had the ability to, Nathan was sure he would've raised his eyebrows.

"No. He just told me to come here", Nathan replied.

"In that case I'll just tell you myself", the mega level digimon said. "You and your digimon are now under my control. Apparently the Master felt the need to put some…'heavy artillery', here".

"_As if he doesn't already have enough of that",_ Nathan thought to himself, "_but if he wants muscle here then that means that Chris should be here after he's done doing whatever it is he's doing". _Meanwhile, Airdramon had de-digivolved back into Draconomon and was asking questions.

"So when do we get to blow up stuff?", the snake dragon digimon asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Draconomon", I said to him.

"Right now", Darkdramon said, "some of the towers we've set up on this continent are being attacked by groups of digimon who wish to resist our Master's rule. Find and destroy them all!"

---- ---- ----

Once again, Nathan was riding on Aidramon. But this time, he wasn't alone. Half a dozen Sabirdramon were in the air with him. Nathan looked on the ground, and even though it was dark, could still make out the black tower sticking out of the ground. He could also see the digimon that were attacking it.

Fortress City hadn't been in Router very long, and in the short time that his Master controlled it, he had ordered that control towers be built all over the continent. However, certain groups of digimon had banded together to stop his Master. They would all be crushed eventually.

"Down there!", Nathan yelled pointing, "don't let any of them escape!. Airdramon let 'em have it!"

"God Tornado!", Airdramon yelled sending a fiery tornado down at the helpless digimon, and starting a massacre.

The Sabirdramon he was with all used their Dark Saber attack, and fired dark fire balls down at the helpless digimon. The digimon on the ground tried to fight back but they were helpless and easily overpowered. Nathan couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Look at 'em running around like little roaches when you turn the lights on!", Nathan said hysterically, "you can run but you can't hide!".

Airdramon and the Sabirdramon were relentless in their assault, and destroyed anything that they saw moving. Within thirty minutes all resistance had been annihilated.

"Looks like we took care of everything here", Nathan said, "let's head back and get somethin to eat".

"Sounds good to me", Airdramon said has he flew back towards the fortress.

---- ---- ----

Has it turned out, the family that was renting out the apartment was on vacation somewhere, and Brian had it all to himself. He'd save paying the rent for some other time, assuming he paid.

"So what do we do now Brian?", Gotsumon asked.

"Now", Brian said, "we go find something good to eat"

"Great I was getting really hungry", Gotsumon said.

Brian walked to the door of the apartment and opened it. Only to see Kari standing in front of him. Brian had to admit he was a little surprised by this and hoped that she didn't notice Gotsumon.

"Hi Kari", Brian said, "what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nothing special. I just thought I'd stop bye and give you this", she said quickly.

Brian looked down at Kari's hands and saw the plate in them. It was a plate of cookies. Brian took them.

"Thanks, you saved me some money. I was about to go out to dinner", Brian said thankfully.

"Your welcome", Kari said.

There was an awkward silence between the two. It seemed like hours before one of them spoke again. Suddenly Brian regretted why he was there, and regretted what he would have to do to Kari. Before he could stop himself, Brian said the words that would haunt him from then on.

"Would you like to come in?", he asked her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, thank you", she said.

Kari let her into the apartment and hoped that Gotsumon was smart enough to hide somewhere. His prayers were answered when he entered the apartment and found him to be nowhere in sight. Then on the kitchen counter he saw that he'd left his digivice ought. Luckily for him, it had the appearance of a normal cellphone, and she didn't seem to notice.

"So have you been to Japan before?", she asked him.

"No this is my first time", Brian replied, "how about you. Have you ever been to America?".

Kari nodded her head, "yup. Me and some of my friends went to Colorado once".

Kari had to refrain from telling him why they were there. She had almost told him that they were there to help Willis with his digimon. _"Besides he wouldn't even believe me",_ Kari thought to herself.

"Cool. This is the first time I've been outside of the United States", Brian told her.

"You'll like Japan", Kari said.

"I already do", Brian said, "I just wish there were more people who spoke english here. And its hard to read all the signs".

"If you want you can hang out with me and my friends", Kari blurted.

"_Why did I say that?",_ she thought to herself. She hadn't meant to say that, she hadn't even meant to give him those cookies. There was something about Brian that Kari liked, but she couldn't name it. _"I should just leave",_ she thought to herself. But something kept her from leaving.

"Sounds good to me. I could use a few good guides", Brian said.

"Yeah. And maybe you could learn Japanese", Kari said smiling.

"Well I think I've found a good teacher", Brian replied to her in Japanese, surprising Kari.

"You speak Japanese?", she asked surprised.

"Not very well. Back in America I have a friend whose Japanese and she _tried_ to teach me. I learned some but not enough to find my way around here", Brian replied.

"Well now you can learn more", Kari said.

---- ---- ----

Meanwhile, Tai was out looking for his little sister. She had left with a plate of cookies for Brian, saying she would be right back. But it had been over twenty minutes since then and Tai was getting worried. It's not that he didn't like or trust Brian, there was just something about him that Tai didn't like. When Tai found the room that Brian entered he knocked on the door a few times, and waited.

A few seconds later the door opened and Brian stood in the doorway. Behind him, Tai could also see Kari heading for the doorway.

"Hey, Tai. Here for Kari?", Brian asked.

"Yeah", Tai said nodding his head.

"I'm coming Tai", Kari said walking through the door.

"See you tomorrow then", Brian said to her.

"Yeah count on it", Kari said to him.

Brian caught a hint of regret in her voice has Kari said those words. Has if she still wanted to spend more time with him. _"Which is good cause that means I can find out about the Digidestined",_ Brian thought to himself as he watched Tai and Kari disappear down the hallway.

Brian did however, regret what he would eventually have to do to Kari. _"Such a sweet and innocent girl", _Brian thought to himself, _"she doesn't deserve what's coming to her"._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I'd very much appreciate it if more than one person actually reviewed this story. **

**Dark Mastermind **

_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Normally, I'd thank all the people who are reviewing my story, and giving me inspiration. But considering that only like four people are actually reviewing this, I'm not going to. I'm just going to give you the fourth chapter, and hope that someone other than that same guy who keeps reviewing reads this, likes it or hates it, and decides to review it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**---- ---- ----**

When Izzy woke up he found himself in a cold, dark, dungeon. His head felt like it had been hit with a sledgehammer, and he could feel something could around both his wrists. He couldn't see anything, and he had a feeling that he wasn't alone suddenly. Shakily, Izzy stood, and tried to move but found that his leg had been chained to the wall. Izzy also felt that the coldness on his wrists were two other chains.

"About time you woke up", a voice said, "for awhile there I thought you were dead".

"Who are you?", Izzy said looking around in the dark for the source of the voice.

"_That voice, it sounds familiar",_ Izzy thought to himself. Has Izzy's eyes started adjusting to the light, he found that he was in a dungeon, and he could make out the outline of something leaning against a wall. When he got no answer, Izzy asked again.

"Who are you?", Izzy asked again.

"Don't you recognize my voice?", it asked.

It was a females voice, sarcastic, and oddly catlike. Izzy's eyes widened to the size of baseballs when he realized who it was.

"Gatomon!", he said surprise, "what are you doing here?"

The lights turned on suddenly and Izzy found that it wasn't the white furred cat like digimon that he'd come to know and love. This Gatomon was black, and had a more menacing look to it.

"Well you came close on the name", it said coming towards him, "but it's Black Gatomon. And I'm here, because my partner wants to talk to you about something".

"Partner?", Izzy said surprised.

"Yes, Izzy, a partner", another voice said from behind him.

Izzy whirled around to see a girl behind him. She was leaning against the wall casually with a sort of amused look on her face at Izzy's predicament. She wore all black clothes, and had black hair with red highlights and wore black lipstick and masquera and fingernail polish.

"Who are you?", Izzy asked.

"Just call me Lady Black", she said smirking at him.

To Izzy, Lady Black seemed amused by his situation.

"What do you people want with me?", Izzy asked her.

"That's what I'm here to talk about", Amy said to him, "this is the part where you pay attention to every word that I say".

Lady Black walked towards Izzy, and knelt down in front of him so she could be on his level.

"Well, so far, you have two options", she began, "the first one is that you can help us with a little problem we've been having, and get out of this unharmed".

"And the second?", Izzy asked.

Lady Black smirked, "let's just say, that if you don't do what we say why we politely ask you to do it, you're not going to like the consequences".

When Izzy didn't reply and Lady Black stood up, and headed towards a wall in the cell that Izzy was in. When she approached the wall, a door appeared in it and she and Black Gatomon went through it.

A few seconds later the chains on Izzy were released and he was free to move. Izzy stood and ran towards the section of wall where the doorway had appeared. Lady and Black Gatomon were standing in a corridor that was being gaurded by a Dark Bladedramon.

"Follow me", she said to him.

Izzy followed Lady Black down the long dark corridors of the castle, and up and down a series of stairways until they came to a heavy metal door. Lady Black stopped here, and then turned to face Izzy.

"I really hope your computer skills aren't exaggerated", she said to him before opening the door. "You'll need them".

Lady Black opened the door, and Izzy suddenly stopped in his tracks at what he saw. Inside the room, was a huge computer. There were at least twenty Datamon working on it. In the center of it all, was another human girl.

This girl was a red head, and she had a stern and serious expression on her face. She had on a blue shirt and jeans. She appeared to be the one in charge of the huge computer. Lady Black led Izzy over to her.

"This is Lady Blue", Lady Black said to her, "from now on, you're to do whatever she tells you. If you don't, well, let's just say that you'll wind up like all the evil digimon you and your friends destroyed".

With that, Lady Black left with Black Gatomon, leaving Izzy alone with Mrs. Blue. Izzy was somewhat relieved. He didn't feel nearly as intimidated by Mrs. Blue as he did with Lady Black and Black Gatomon.

"There's some sort of error in its programming", Mrs. Blue said to him, "everytime we use it something screws up".

"Like what?", Izzy asked her.

"Like, none of your damn business", Mrs. Blue said to him, "now go set at that computer over there".

Mrs. Blue motioned to the computer terminal that was next to hers. Izzy cautiously sat down next to her.

"Good. And don't even think about sending a message to your little friends", she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't think of it", Izzy said.

"Perfect. Let's get to work", Mrs. Blue said focusing her attention on her computer screen.

Izzy looked at his screen, and noticed what was on it for the first time. It was a computer program of some sort. _"This looks complicated",_ he thought to himself has he looked it over, _"I wonder what its for"._

"I don't hear any typing", Mrs. Blue said, "you better get to work".

"Well I can't work if I don't know what the program is or does", Izzy said back to her.

"Well the program is a computer program, and what it does is something you shouldn't worry about", Mrs. Blue said.

"Well how am I supposed to fix it if I don't even know what it is?", Izzy said getting annoyed.

"You're the computer expert, not me. You figure it out", Mrs. Blue said shrugging and looking back at her screen.

"What? But you're the one whose in charge of this thing!", Mrs. Blue said.

"True. But I'm not the one who has the crest of knowledge am I?", she asked with a smirk on her face.

Izzy didn't know how to reply to that, and went back to his computer screen. It didn't make any sense. If he could see what the program was supposed to do, then it might make this easier. _"But I doubt I'm going to get a demonstration",_ Izzy thought to himself.

"You know, you'd be better off if you looked for the anomalies in the programming", Mrs. Blue said.

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't know what the thing is or does!", Izzy said raising his voice.

"Temper, temper", Mrs. Blue said sarcastically, "don't make me have to put you in a time out"

Has much as Izzy wanted to bash her skull in, he knew that before he could say "twinky" that he'd be back in the dungeon, or worse. So he went back to his computer screen, and tried to figure out what it was they wanted him for.

---- ---- ----

Sora, Joe, and Cody stood in the dessert, caught between Cuervomon and Pyromon on one side, and Skull Scorpionmon on the other. Luckily for them, their digimon had come to the rescue.

"You three have to digivolve and fast!", Sora said.

"Already on it Sora!", Biyomon said.

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon!"

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!".

The three champion level digimon faced off against their attackers, standing in front of their human friends defensively. The other three digimon, started to slowly move in on them. And then out of nowhere another missile hit the ground in front of Digmon, and the explosion sent him flying backwards.

"Birdramon, you have to find out who keeps firing those missiles at us!", Sora said to it.

"I'm on it Sora!", Birdramon replied.

"Not if I can help it!", Cuervomon said flying into the air after Birdramon, "Raven's Claw!".

The claw on Ravenmon's right hand extended as Ravenmon threw a punch at Birdramon, who dodged it barely.

"Meteor Wing!", Birdramon yelled.

Ravenmon flapped her huge wings and flew high above Birdramons attack, and then lunged towards the giant bird digimon, knocking it out of the air and into the ground. Meanwhile, Ikakumon and Digmon were having their own problems fighting Pyromon and Skull Scorpionmon.

"Darkness Flame!", Pyromon yelled.

"Blackout!", Skull Scorpiomon yelled.

The blasts of hellfire hit Digmon square in the chest sending him backwards and leaving him in intense pain has the fire burned his soul. Skull Scorpiomon on the other hand, released a fog that started to take away the other digimon's eyesight.

"Where'd they go?", Ikakumon said confused.

"I can't see anything!", Digmon said.

---- ---- ----

From another sand dune, Jerome, Chris, and Becky watched their digimon take on the digidestined. They hadn't expected Skull Scorpiomon to be there, and were completely surprised to have discovered him there. Jerome pulled out his digivice and used it to call Skull Scorpiomon. All of the digimon in his Master's army could respond to the device if they were called.

"Hey, Skully", Jerome said into the phone, "the boss doesn't want 'em taken out yet. Just fool around with them".

With that he hung up. Chris stood on top of Tankmon surveying the battle. In the air, Ravenmon had just tackled Birdramon and the two were now on the ground fighting each other.

"Tankmon, fire another shot into the fight!", Chris said.

"You got it. Hyper Cannon!", Tankmon roared firing off another missile.

Jerome turned to look up at Chris and said, "eventually they'll figure out where those are coming from. We'll have to keep moving to confuse them".

Before Chris could do anything about it, Jerome had climbed onto Tankmon and Becky soon followed. Tankmon took off, circling around the battlefield from a distance.

---- ---- ----

"Birdramon!", Sora yelled has she watched it wrestle with Ravenmon.

"Sora we've got bigger things to worry about! Look out!", Joe yelled.

Pyromon had launched his Dark Flame attack straight at the digidestined! Joe pushed Sora out of the way and the attack missed them both and narrowly missed Cody.

"Harpoon Torpedo!", roared Ikakumon.

Even though he couldn't see what he was aiming at, he still had Pyromons voice to guide him. All Ikakumon could do was hope that he got lucky and his shot hit its target. Instead, the torpedo missed Pyromon completely and hit Skull Scorpiomon on its head! Skull Scorpiomon just chuckled.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to defeat me! You're just champions and I'm an ultimate!", Skull Scorpiomon said cackling. "Poison Pierce!", he roared.

Skull Scorpiomon stabbed his tail at Ikakumon and Digmon, trying to poison the two digimon with it. Now that they knew that they were facing two champions and an ultimate, they decided to retreat.

"We can't win this battle easily!", Cody said, "we will just have to retreat and regroup!".

"Sounds good to me", Joe said, "come on Sora let's get out of here!".

---- ---- ----

Jerome watched has Birdramon and Ravenmon continued to wrestle on the ground. Somehow, Birdramon managed to break free of Ravenmon's headlock and fly away towards Sora. Skull Scorpiomon, Pyromon and Ravenmon started to chase after them as they retreated but Jerome called them on his communicator.

"Let them go", he said, "we'll have Leormon follow them and keep an eye on 'em!", Jerome said.

"Whatever you say Jerome", Pyromon said back.

"Yeah, just get back here so we can head to the lodge", Jerome replied.

---- ---- ----

As soon as they had gotten a safe distance away from the evil digimon, Sora hugged Biyomon tightly. It had been way too long since they had seen each other, and Biyomon returned Sora's hug happy to see her friend again.

"It's so good to see you again!", Sora said happily.

"Yeah I know. It's been ages", Biyomon said.

"What's happened to the digital world since we've been gone?", Cody asked Armadillomon.

"Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing", Joe said to Gomamon.

All three of the digimon looked at each other before turning back to their partners. Armadillmon was the first to answer.

"Well its like this. For the longest time there've been rumors about some evil digimon plottin' to take over the world", he began.

"Yeah. Weird things have been going on here", Gomamon said.

"What kind of things?", Sora asked.

"Nothing serious", Biyomon said, "just small unimportant things happening".

"Unimportant? Haven't you noticed that all of our friends are disappearing!", Gomamon said.

That got the digidestineds attention right away. They had made countless friends in the digital world, and they cared very much about them.

"Which friends?", Sora asked worriedly.

"Well first Andromon went missing. Then the Yokomon said that Meramon dissappeared from the top of his mountain. Leomon went looking for them but never came back", Armadillomon said.

"Another weird thing is that there are more virus digimon running around", Gomamon said.

That was unusual. Considering that Malo Mayotismon had been defeated two years ago, all evil in the Digital World had gone away to. The fact that there was an increase in virus digimon meant that something was going on somewhere.

"What else has been happening?", Cody asked.

"Well out of all them virus types, there've been eight that have been seen around lately", Armadillomon said.

"What digimon are they?", Cody asked.

"Well, from what I've heard, there's an Airdramon, Pyromon, Tankmon, and a Musyamon", Armadillomon answered.

"But that's only seven. You said there were eight", Sora said.

"There are, but there's only four that we know about. I've heard other digimon talking about seeing a Seadramon and a Monochromon but those are rumors", Biyomon said.

"I heard that they aren't normal, and that they're all black and are a lot stronger than they normally would be", Gomamon said.

The three of them absorbed all of this information. It was almost certain that evil was back in the Digital World. They all remembered the transmission they had gotten from Gennai, and the reason they were here.

"Um, Biyomon. We were told that Primary Village was being destroyed, but we got sent to the middle of the dessert. What happened?", Sora asked.

The three digimon all seemed to get confused looks on their faces at the question. Sora also noticed something mixed in with the confusion: guilt. _"That doesn't seem good",_ Sora thought to herself.

"Well, we don't know why you got sent to the dessert. But Gennai told us that Davis and Izzy were able to get to Primary Village", Gomamon said.

"What happened to them?", Joe asked

"Well, Gennai told us that they tried to beat the evil digimon that were destroying the village, but that it was a trap all along. He said that Izzy was kidnapped and Davis was sent back to the real world", Gomamon answered.

At that exact moment, a hologram appeared from the ground and Gennai appeared to them. Under normal circumstances, they all would have been happy to see their old friend, but the news they had received and the expression on his face changed all that. Gennai didn't look like the news he was about to give them was good.

"Hello kids", Gennai said trying to sound happy to see them, "I'm afraid I've got some bad news".

"We already heard about Primary Village", Joe said, "we're really sorry we didn't get there".

"It wasn't your fault. For some reason the gate wouldn't open", Gennai said, "this will be easier to explain if you're here".

"Ok where do we go?", Sora asked.

"Just follow your digimon, they all know the way", Gennai said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this now. I hope to see you soon".

"Bye Gennai", the three of them said in unison before the transmission ended.

After the transmission ended there was a long silence between them all. Evil was back in the digital world, and it looked like they would have to fight it again.

---- ---- ----

Amy was in her quarters in her Master's castle when Victor entered. Even though he could move without making a sound, Amy could always tell when he was near. She could always feel the darkness that seemed to attach itself to Victor, and that scared her. Out of all the darkness she felt when she was in her Masters castle, she could always feel Victor more.

"What do you want Vic?", Amy said not bothering to turn around.

"We're leaving together", Victor answered.

That sent a chill right up her spine. Amy didn't mind being with Victor, it was just the thought of being _alone_ with Victor that frightened her. Amy turned around to face him, making sure she didn't show any fear on her face of him. _"That'll just make it more fun for his sick little mind",_ she thought to herself.

"Where are we going?", Amy asked him.

"Master wants us to go to Server and protect the towers that are being built there", Victor answered.

Amy nodded her head in understanding.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and the digidestined will show up. That way we won't be bored", Black Gatomon said.

Even though Amy wasn't as aggressive has Jerome or Chris might be, a good fight sounded nice now. For the past year they'd only been operating in secret, and all the fights they'd been in had been won easily. _"A challenge does sound kinda nice",_ Amy thought to herself.

"Well, are you coming?", Victor said to her.

"Yes Vic, I'm coming", Amy said walking out of her room and pushing him aside has she did so.

Amy now felt excited, and she knew exactly why. The digidestined would have to come to the digital world sooner or later, and that meant they would finally get to meet.

* * *

**Ok, for like the fourth time people, review the story. I know you all at least look at the chapters, but nobody's reviewing except for like one person. I don't care if its a good or bad review, just review the story. **

**Dark Mastermind**


End file.
